bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's Birthday 2019
Happy Birthday Nate! It’s that time of year again! Help celebrate Nate Dragon’s birthday by decorating the Commons for him....because no one else will. First and foremost, whenever Nate is involved, safety becomes a priority. Find Safety Coins in the bushes and bring them to the stations in the Commons to stock up on protective gear. Turn in 10 coins at each station 50 times for an achievement. You can see the number of turn-ins you've completed at a station when you turn in a set of coins. The Kevlar Pad station is there on the first day of the event, and the Fire Extinguisher and Band Aid stations will unlock as the event goes on. Then it seems Nate needs decorations and activities to set up in the Commons. Go out daily and find things for his party. Have fun trying out the activity stations as many times as you want! If you're trying to get Tiny Little Arms or Just Like Nate achievements, or if you just want to have a little fun, you need to be wearing all pieces of the Dragon gear or the Nate outfit (available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store if it's your first time playing this event) while completing the 4 party Stations: Dynamite Activity, Campfire Activity, Digging Activity and the Training Whacking Activity. If you've built the Town Hall, you can expect an fiery visitor to the party as well! This event is estimated to begin Friday January 11, 2019 Event Missions Unlocking throughout the event are a few quest lines that were introduced in previous years. These quests will be recorded on this page when the 2019 event begins: *A new 3 part quest line that is related to treasure. in 2018 *Nate's mom Elena and Natalie in the Event Zone will have daily quests for you to do as the event goes on. in 2017 *A new 4 part quest line was added to the latter part of the event! in 2017 Safety Stations 5 10 Birthday Progress |name2=Fire Extinguishers Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather to help procure some Fire Extinguishers to put out the inevitable fires that will happen during Nate's Birthday Party. |task2=Find 10 |reward2=1 5 10 Birthday Progress |name3=Band-Aids Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather to help procure some Band-Aids to patch up anyone who gets scraped or cut. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=1 5 10 Birthday Progress }} Set Up Quests |name2=Making a Lasting Impression |type2=main |desc2=Nate Dragon needs you to find Dynamite for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Dynamite in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world for some reason. It's not a very safe place out there. |task2=Find 20 Dynamite |reward2=10 Unlocks: Dynamite Activity (1 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name3=Sibling Rivalry |type3=main |desc3=Nate Dragon needs you to find Frogs to give his sister, Natalie Dragon, in the Commons. You can find Frogs in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Finally, a quest item that makes sense being in bushes. |task3=Find 20 Frogs |reward3=10 |name4=Bonfire Bonanza |type4=main |desc4=Nate Dragon needs you to find Firewood for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find firewood in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Firewood |reward4=10 Unlocks: Campfire Activity (2 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name5=Mother and Father |type5=main |desc5=Nate Dragon needs you to find his parents before his Birthday Party in the Commons. They probably got lost somewhere, so you can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world until you stumble upon them. |task5=Find: Nate's Father Nate's Mother |reward5=10 Unlocks: Missing Baby Pictures Daily Quest |name6=Diggy Diggy Hole |type6=main |desc6=Nate Dragon needs you to find Shovels for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Shovels in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task6=Find 20 Shovels |reward6=10 Unlocks: Digging Activity (3 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name7=It's NOT a Lie! |type7=main |desc7=Nate Dragon needs you to find Cake for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Cake in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Yum. Bush cake. |task7=Find 20 Birthday Cakes |reward7=10 |name8=Bushception |type8=main |desc8=Nate Dragon needs you to find Training Bushes for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Bushes in bushes, in bushes,in bushes, in bushes, in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. We need to go deeper! |task8=Find 20 Training Bushes |reward8=10 Unlocks: Training Whacking Activity (4 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name9=It's Not Too Late |type9=main |desc9=Nate Dragon needs you to find Birthday Invitations for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Invitations in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Birthday Invitations |reward9=10 |name10=Well This is Awkward |type10=main |desc10=Nate Dragon needs you to find more Friends for his Birthday Party in the Commons, since nobody has really shown up yet. You can find friends by whacking bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Best to not be too picky. |task10=Round up 20 'Friends' |reward10=10 }} Daily Quests |name2=Missing Baby Pictures |type2=main |desc2=Nate's father, Nathan, needs you to find the Baby Pictures he and Elena lost on their way to the party. You can find Baby Pictures in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Baby Pictures |reward2=5 }} Dragon Ahoy! |name2= Fire! Fire! Something is on fire! |type2= main |desc2=Oh Nate, what have you done? If you've built the town hall, talk to Nate who will direct you to the Town Crier for more info. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Put out the fire! Find 20 pails of water |reward2=5 |name3= Fire! Fire! Something is on fire! |type3=main |desc3=Nate invited everyone named Dragon! Find hoses to put out the fire before it burns down the store. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Put out the fire! Find 20 Fire Hoses. |reward3=10 |name4= Fire! Fire! Something is on fire! |type4=main |desc4= Nate invited everyone named Dragon! Find fire suppressing foam to put out the fire before it burns down the town hall. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task4= Put out the fire! Find 20 Fire Suppressing Foam |reward4=10 |name5 = Drive off the dragon |type5 = main |desc5 = Nate invited everyone named Dragon! A wild dragon has landed in the commons and is threatening to burn it down. Available on Day 11 of the Event |task5 = Chase it off before it’s too late! Find 20 Dragon Slayer Swords |reward5 = 10 }} Surprise Party |name2= Surprise Party |type2=main |desc2=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2=Painting a stage! Find 20 Fire-colored Paint. |reward2=10 |name3= Surprise Party |type3=main |desc3=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task3=Decorating the stage Find 20 Pretend Treasure |reward3=10 |name4= Surprise Party |type4=main |desc4=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task4=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Confetti Cannons |reward4=10 |name5= Surprise Party |type5=main |desc5=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task5=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Holographic Fire Projectors |reward5=10 |name6= Surprise Party |type6=main |desc6=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task6=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Treasure Maps |reward6=10 |name7= Surprise party |type7=main |desc7=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task7=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 500-piece Puzzles |reward7=10 |name8= Surprise Party |type8=main |desc8=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha, Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task8=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Fireballs |reward8=10 |name9= Surprise party Distraction! |type9=main |desc9=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Talk to Nate and distract him while the stage is being set up... then return to the commons event area. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task9=Meet Nate in the Mysterious Forest |reward9=10 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=2019 |desc2=2019 |cost2=25 |name3=2019 |desc3=2019 |cost3=25 |name4=2019 |desc4=2019 |cost4=25 |name5=2019 |desc5=2019 |cost5=25 |name6=2019 |desc6=2019 |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hat |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Cape |desc4= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Sword |desc5= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost5=25 |name6= EyeGlasses |desc6= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=50 |name2 = Nate Snack Bag |desc2 = Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2 = 150 |name3 = Quester's Satchel |desc3 = Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel |cost3 = 150 }} Ye Birthday Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Nate's Treasures - You bought all the 2018 Nate's Birthday event items. *Birthday Souvenirs - You bought all the 2017 Nate's Birthday event items! *Nate's Finer Things - You bought all the 2016 Nate's Birthday event items! *Nate's Stash - You bought all the 2015 Nate's Birthday event items! *Tiny Little Arms - You bungled each activity station while dressed like a Dragon *Nate's Inventory - You bought all the 2014 Nate's Birthday event items! *Just Like Nate! - You bungled each activity station while dressed like Nate. Note: If you're trying to get Tiny Little Arms or Just Like Nate achievements, or if you just want to have a little fun, you need to be wearing all pieces of the Dragon gear or the Nate outfit (available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store if it's your first time playing this event) while completing the 4 party Stations: Dynamite Activity, Campfire Activity, Digging Activity and the Training Whacking Activity. Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.